


Sewing Scalemates

by Dixiecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feelings Jam, NO ONE KNOWS, Unfinished, am i going to write any more????, half-written, might do an illustration later to make up for lack of writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiecat/pseuds/Dixiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Terezi have a 387-word feelings jam. I guess they just don't talk all that much. (or i am just not very good at writing long things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing Scalemates

Terezi pulled their red capes over each other’s heads. She crossed her legs so the edges of fabric could drape down to the floor past their shoulders, and turned on a little lamp, illuminating the space between the two. In the harsh light, you could barely tell the difference between pale and grey skin. Her nose wrinkled at the brightness. Twisting the handle, she lowered the brightness, not that she even needed to; Dave had his coolkid aviator shades, and she was just blind.  
She laughed and showed her teeth. ‘’Dave, it’s just like a cherry canopy.’’ He smiled back at her, though he knew she couldn’t tell. So he set to work threading a needle, as his troll friend set the pattern pieces out on the small floor space, sniffing each one to check she had the right colour fabric in place. Dave handed her the needle and thread, she thanked him and knotted it, and then started to sew.

‘‘Karkat is being a huge pain,’’ she grumbled. Dave snorted. ‘‘As if that isn’t usual for him.’’  
‘’Yeah, but sometimes it just feels like he goes out of his way to make me feel bad.’’  
Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. ‘’Terezi, thats completely normal for him. Since when doesn’t he try to piss people off?’’ She lifted her shoulders a little. ‘’Shrug. I don’t know. Its just different now, we used to be…I don’t know,’’ she repeated. ‘’I don’t think I really know what I’m trying to say.’’  
‘’I know less than you.’’  
She didn’t lift her face up from her sewing work. ‘’We used to be a lot closer, thats all.’’  
Dave wasn’t sure whether that was jealousy he was feeling. Maybe he just hated Karkat. He thought the latter was more likely. ‘’So, what? Do you miss it?’’  
‘’I don’t even know. Sometimes I’m kind of glad, but he has Gamzee now. It’s just like I’m not really important now.’’  
This isn’t like her, Dave thought. Being unsure of herself. Self esteem never used to be an issue here.  
He breathed out through his nose, and rearranged a couple of the fleece shapes in front of him. Sewing was slow work, but it made for a better feelings jam than any horn pile the meteor station and its inhabitants could offer.


End file.
